yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Rhodes (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Alexis Rhodes is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Alexis Rhodes, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. She only appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 10 of Duel World (GX) and can be unlocked as a playable character starting at Stage 11. Blue Gate Keys are required to Duel Alexis Rhodes at the Gate. The special event Alluring Alexis has Alexis use different Decks and drop different rewards than usual. Description Biography Gallery Profile-DULI-AlexisRhodes.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-AlexisRhodes.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-AlexisRhodes.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-AlexisRhodes.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-AlexisRhodes.png | Defeat Profile-DULI-SocietyAlexis.png | Profile (Society of Light) Unlock Missions Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Original Deck From November 6, 2017 onward, Alexis's Deck was updated to conform to the November 2017 Lists Alluring Alexis Level 30 Level 40 Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Neos Cup Duelist Chronicles GX: Welcome to Duel Academy! Level 20 Skill: "Tutu Trouble" Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Alexis Rhodes reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Alexis Rhodes, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. When dueling against Level 40 Alluring Alexis, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel *When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki or Jaden/Yubel, Alexis announces "Let's Duel, Jaden! I've always wanted a rematch!" **When she wins the Duel, she says "I win, Jaden!" followed by "There's never a dull moment when I'm Dueling against you." **When she loses the Duel, she says "I lost... Jaden." followed by "You never cease to surprise me. But I'll surprise you next time!" ;Zane Truesdale *When starting a Duel with Zane Truesdale, Alexis announces "Let’s Duel Zane! I’ll make you come to your senses!" ;Chazz Princeton *When starting a Duel with Chazz Princeton, Alexis announces "Why are you always hanging around me? If it's because you want to Duel, just say so. Don't be such a creeper!" **When she wins the Duel, she says "Sorry, Chazz-anova. Wanna know who I love? I'm in love...with Dueling!" **When she loses the Duel, she says "Chazz? Earth to Chazz? He's out of it. I wonder what he's thinking about." ;Blair Flannigan *When losing a Duel against Blair Flannigan, Alexis says "Wow." followed by "Nicely done! But I won't lose in our rematch!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Blader", a cut-in frame of Alexis briefly appears, and she announces "A true star never avoids the spotlight!" followed by "Cyber Blader, wow the crowd!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Cyber Blader" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Cyber Blader" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Go, Cyber Blader!" followed by "Whirlwind Rage!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Cyber Blader, use your effect!" *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Angel Dakini", a cut-in frame of Alexis briefly appears, and she announces "Here's Cyber Angel Dakini!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Here I go! I attack with Cyber Angel Dakini!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Cyber Angel Dakini's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Angel Vrash", a cut-in frame of Alexis briefly appears, and she announces "Light up the world with your eternal power!" followed by "Cyber Angel Vrash!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Go, Cyber Angel Vrash!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Cyber Angel Vrash's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Blizzard Princess", a cut-in frame of Alexis's face briefly appears, and she announces "Welcome my favourite lady." followed by "Blizzard Princess!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Let's do this, Blizzard Princess!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Here's Blizzard Princess' effect!" *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Angel Benten", a cut-in frame of Alexis's face briefly appears, and she announces "Come on out, Cyber Angel Benten!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Cyber Angel Benten! Attack!" followed by "Angel Flight!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Cyber Angel Benten's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Angel Idaten", a cut-in frame of Alexis's face briefly appears, and she announces "Check out Cyber Angel Idaten!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with "Cyber Angel Idaten", she announces "Here I go! I attack with Cyber Angel Idaten!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Cyber Angel Idaten's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Prima", a cut-in frame of Alexis's face briefly appears, and she announces "Say hi to Cyber Prima!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Cyber Prima! Reverence of the End!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Check out Cyber Prima's effect!" *When Alexis Summons "Ice Master", a cut-in frame of Alexis's face briefly appears, and she announces "Here comes Ice Master!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Ice Master, freeze 'em out!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Ice Master's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "White Night Dragon", a cut-in frame of Alexis's face briefly appears, and she announces "I'll put you on ice!" followed by "White Night Dragon!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "White Night Dragon, roar!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "White Night Dragon's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "White Night Queen", a cut-in frame of Alexis's face briefly appears, and she announces "The freezing conqueror of all the lands arrives!" followed by "White Night Queen!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "White Night Queen, chill 'em out!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "White Night Queen's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Blade Skater", she announces "Blade Skater, glide on in!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Blade Skater!" followed by "Whirlwind Slasher!" *When Alexis Summons "Cold Enchanter", she announces "This card is just what I need, Cold Enchanter!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Cold Enchanter!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Cold Enchanter's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Petit Angel", she announces "Flutter to the field, Cyber Petit Angel!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Cyber Petit Angel!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Cyber Petit Angel's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Gymnast", she announces "Jump on in, Cyber Gymnast!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Cyber Gymnast! Flip 'em apart!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Cyber Gymnast's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Tutu", she says "Cyber Tutu, dance to the stage!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Cyber Tutu, attack!" followed by "Pounding Pirouette!" *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Tutubon", she announces "Welcome Cyber Tutubon!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Cyber Tutubon, go say hi!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Cyber Tutubon's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Etoile Cyber", she announces "Etoile Cyber! Rise!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Go Etoile Cyber!" followed by "Arabesque Attack!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Etoile Cyber's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Ice Queen", she announces "I call on Ice Queen!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack Ice Queen!" followed by "Cold Blizzard!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Ice Queen's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Mind on Air", she announces "This monster will let me see all your strategies! Mind on Air!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Mind on Air attacks!" *When Alexis Summons "Petit Angel", she announces "Come out, Petit Angel!" ;Spells/Traps *When Alexis activates "Doble Passe", she announces "My Trap Card activates! Doble Passe!" followed by "As a duelist, I'll do everything it takes to win! Even if that means taking damage!" *When Alexis activates "Fulfillment of the Contract", she announces "I activate the Equip Spell, Fulfillment of the Contract!" *When Alexis activates "Fusion Gate", she announces "The Field Spell, Fusion Gate!" *When Alexis activates "Fusion Recovery", she announces "I activate the Spell Card, Fusion Recovery!" *When Alexis activates "Fusion Weapon", she announces "The Equip Spell, Fusion Weapon!" *When Alexis activates "Hallowed Life Barrier", she announces "I activate my Trap Card, Hallowed Life Barrier!" *When Alexis activates "Limit Reverse", she announces "I activate my Continuous Trap, Limit Reverse!" *When Alexis activates "Machine Angel Absolute Ritual", she announces "I activate Machine Angel Absolute Ritual!" *When Alexis activates "Machine Angel Ritual", she announces "I activate the Spell Card, Machine Angel Ritual!" *When Alexis activates "Polymerization", she announces "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Alexis activates "Pot of Greed", she announces "I activate my Spell Card, Pot of Greed!" followed by "I draw two cards from my deck!" *When Alexis activates "Ritual Sanctuary", she announces "I'll change the scenery by activating the Field Spell, Ritual Sanctuary!" **When activating either effect of that card, she announces "In a Duel, I always give it my all!" followed by "I'll change the scenery by activating the Field Spell, Ritual Sanctuary!" *When Alexis activates "Ritual Weapon", she announces "The Equip Spell, Ritual Weapon!" *When Alexis activates "Stray Lambs", she announces "I activate my Spell Card, Stray Lambs!" followed by "I Special Summon two Lamb Tokens on the field!" *When Alexis activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", she announces "I activate my Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive!" *When Alexis activates "White Veil", she announces "I activate the Equip Spell, White Veil!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) *When Alexis Summons "Blizzard Dragon", she announces "Fly here, Blizzard Dragon!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Blizzard Dragon, turn 'em into an ice-cube!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Blizzard Dragon's effect activates!" *When Alexis Summons "Cyber Angel Natasha", she announces "My beautiful angel shall heal the world! Descend, level 5 Cyber Angel Natasha!" **Most of the time when Alexis declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Go, Cyber Angel Natasha!" **When Alexis activates that monster's effect, she announces "Cyber Angel Natasha's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Alexis activates "Call of the Haunted", she announces "My Continuous Trap activates, Call of the Haunted!" *When Alexis activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", she announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!" *When Alexis activates "Prima Light", she announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Prima Light!" *When Alexis activates "Raregold Armor", she announces "The Equip Spell, Raregold Armor!" *When Alexis activates "Scapegoat", she announces "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Scapegoat!" followed by "I Special Summon four Sheep Tokens in defense position!" Trivia *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Crow Hogan, Leo, Tetsu Trudge, and Rex Goodwin are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *Yugi Muto, Bandit Keith, The Paradox Brothers, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Yusei Fudo, and Luna are the characters with the most cards that feature of cut-in frame of their face(s). *There are some Legendary Duelists who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Continuous Spell activated: **Maximillion Pegasus - It's a Toon World **Alexis Rhodes - Master of Rites II **Dr. Vellian Crowler - Middle Age Mechs *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *There are some Legendary Duelists who have special event counterparts: **Joey Wheeler - Super Joey **Rex Raptor - Roaring Rex **Mai Valentine - Elegant Mai **Téa Gardner - Superb Téa **Chazz Princeton - Serious Chazz **Syrus Truesdale - Tardy Syrus **Jaden Yuki - Spunky Jaden **Bastion Misawa - Inglorious Bastion **Yami Yugi - Epic Yami **Ishizu Ishtar - Gravekeeper Ishizu **Odion - Solemn Odion **Maximillion Pegasus - Fantastic Pegasus **Alexis Rhodes - Alluring Alexis **Weevil Underwood - Scheming Weevil Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters